


toukomaru but there's More

by MelonBunny



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Adoption, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, domestic toukomaru, idk how to tag, theyre just lesbians okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonBunny/pseuds/MelonBunny
Summary: Months after saving Towa City from Monaca and her psychopathic Servant, Touko and Komaru are living quite happily together. But what will happen when their routine round around the city finds something (or someone) unexpected?--(i cant write summaries but basically toukomaru find all the surviving warriors and adopt them and its soft)





	toukomaru but there's More

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic!!! Please go easy on me (I'm not a very confident writer) but I hope you enjoy this anyway!! I have plans for other chapters but... we'll see what happens :,)

Komaru had very quickly gotten into the rhythm of Towa City over the last few months. Of course, she was still learning her way through each and every back alley, but the town seemed so much more open now that she wasn’t running around for her life. She felt more in control; more safe. It was refreshing after spending so much time at the mercy of someone else in the apartment, or the constant fear of death she used to have in the city.

Truthfully, her sense of safety centred largely around a certain writer, one whom she had grown very close to. Their work together to help rescue Towa City from Monaca and her psychopathic Servant has brought the two girls closer than Komaru could even describe, and waking up next to her every day was worth the hardship it took to get there. Touko was her other half, her soulmate, and Komaru loved her.

Touko was much better with words than her. She could find a thousand different ways to tell her that she loved her back in an instant, while Komaru could barely even describe her feelings. Even so, she was sure Touko knew how much she loved her. And, as she woke up for the next day with the writer by her side, she smiled.

Their mornings were usually pretty hectic. Komaru made coffee for them both, gently woke up her girlfriend, and checked the bulletin for the day. Their field work for Future Foundation was updated every night, but usually there was nothing drastic on it. Many of the adults had been evacuated, and the children around the city had been safely contained. As expected, their only job was their daily round around the city.

By this point, Touko was sitting up, a frown crossing her face. “...Do you really have to wake me up so early, Omaru?” she murmured, and Komaru just giggled. “It’s only 8am, Touko! Well… maybe more like 7am. But still!” 

“Too early.” Touko stated firmly, grabbing her coffee from the other girl. “Any jobs today?”

  
“Just the usual,” Komaru replied, pointing at the job list, “Which is good! It means a lot of the adults are safe!” 

Touko snorted into her coffee. “Yeah, but they’re gonna lower our paycheck at this rate.” 

  
“You’re a famous author! We don’t even  _ get _ paid!” Komaru said indignantly, causing Touko to laugh again.

The morning continued slowly as Touko slowly woke up. She wasn’t a morning person, and her habit of staying up late to write definitely didn’t help matters. Even so, with Komaru’s endless patience, they eventually managed to get ready to leave the hotel. Komaru skipped outside, quickly noticing and revelling in the rare sun of the city. It was often cloudy and dark in Towa, but today was bright and sunny; hopeful. Even Touko seemed to be enjoying it as she followed Komaru out sleepily. 

“God... slow down, Omaru!” Touko called out, pouting. Komaru skipped back over to her and took her hand brightly.

  
“Come on, we don’t get to enjoy sun like this often! Let’s have a little fun!” She giggled, and a small, warm smile grew on Touko’s face. Komaru loved her little smiles more than anything.

“Fine.” She said curtly, Komaru already dragging her down the road. She was determined to get Touko to enjoy the sun with her a little more. Maybe she could find somewhere for her to write outside in? Staying outside too long was still pretty dangerous (considering all the Monokumas still roaming around) but if they were more hidden, like down an alleyway, they might just be safe...

Komaru set about this goal determinedly, searching for hidden nooks and crannies around the city as they inspected each area. Touko was watching her with her usual mix of confusion and resignation, but eventually shrugged it off as Komaru just being Komaru. This was great for the shorter-haired girl; a nice surprise for her girlfriend was something they both needed in the monotonous routine of the errands they ran for the Foundation.

Slowly, they made their way around the town, shooting down the occasional Monokuma with ease. Komaru still couldn’t find anywhere good; sure, there were plenty of alcoves, but none of them seemed _right_. She frowned as she checked down the wall of another demolished building, Touko trailing behind tiredly. There must be somewhere they could spend some time together.

Eventually, she stepped away from the wall, again coming up blank. It was disappointing; she really just wanted a nice place to rest with her girlfriend for a while in the sunlight. She glanced back at it dejectedly, and her eyes landed on something... strange. There was a loose brick just by her knee, sticking out the side of the building. Confusedly, she pushed it in, and a loud yell came from the other side.

Wait- yell?

She screamed, jumping back. “TOUKO? TH- THERE’S SOMEONE IN THE WALL!” 

Touko was by her side faster than she’d seen anyone ever move. “What? What's wrong, Omaru?”

“In the wall!” Komaru gestured panickedly at the loose brick. “There was a-a brick sticking out, and I pushed it in, and then there was a sound, a-and-”    
  


Touko glanced at it, and back at her worriedly. “W-Well, maybe it was just… a rat or something?”

“No! It definitely sounded like a person!” Komaru yelled indignantly, and Touko sighed.

"Let's... just check inside, Omaru." She sighed, and Komaru sighed gently.

They ran into the building, approximating where the room must be. It seemed to be a library of sorts, with many branching paths of bookshelves. Komaru was easily made dizzy by all the twists and turns, but Touko just dragged her along toward the corner of the building. It seemed being surrounded by books was still her strong suit- at least she wasn't critiquing every last scrap of paper.

Eventually they reached the little alcove they must have been searching for. There was books strewn everywhere, some looking read, most looking like makeshift furniture. Scraps of curtains and clothes small enough for children were scattered around, and there were empty food packets and drink cans pushed into one corner. This definitely had to be where the person was hiding, but Komaru couldn’t see anyone. It hurt her heart that it could be someone young, but she stood firm.    
  


“Is anyone here?” She called out tentatively. Touko took a step into the corner, but Komaru stopped her gently. “I think it’s a kid. I don't want to scare them.” She whispered. Touko nodded quietly.

“Please, if there’s anyone here, we don’t want to hurt you!” She called out again. “We just need to know if you’re okay!”

She waited quietly, but no-one responded. She sighed. “We don’t want to hurt you, seriously! Please just tell us if there’s anyone here!”

Silence fell on the library. Komaru heard a slight shuffle. Footsteps, most likely, small and deathly quiet. She spun around to see who it was, eyes landing on a shorter figure shrouded in darkness

“Leave.” They called out. It was a boy, blue-haired, expression determined but eyes full of fear.

Komaru recognised him instantly, and took a step back. “Nagisa?” She said, horrified. He flinched, but didn’t move another step. 

“Please, leave.” He said, his voice hoarse and slightly shaky. Komaru’s heart snapped in two. His clothes were tattered to pieces and he was clearly much thinner than she remembered, even in the dim light. He must have been living like this for those months since they had seen him.

Touko grabbed Komaru's arm and stared at him, a similar expression of terror crossing her face. “Y-You survived? And- you’ve been hiding here?” She said quickly. Nagisa faltered, and he looked desperate to just run away. Komaru repressed the urge to reach out for him.

He didn't answer her question, instead taking a small step back. That was when Komaru noticed the dim shapes behind him in the shadow. Other children.  _ Those  _ children.

The four remaining Warriors of Hope were here. Komaru only remembered two of them by name- Kotoko and Nagisa- but she recognized the others. The four kids who had tried to kill her. She took a step back in shock, and Touko looked at her confusedly.

“There’s… more of them. All of them.” Komaru could only whisper. Touko gasped. “All of them? Even the creepy kid with the creepy mask? And the-”

Komaru clamped a hand across her girlfriend’s mouth and tried to hold her ground. “Nagisa, we aren’t here to hurt you. None of you.” She said, taking a step forward. Nagisa immedately threw his arm around the other children, arm trembling. Komaru stopped, but gently crouched down in front of them. “I promise. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Nagisa’s eyes were trained on her as he took a tentative step towards her again, still holding his arms up around the Warriors. “Why?”

  
Komaru looked at him surprisedly. “Wh-Why? Why what?”

“Why should I trust you? You tried to kill us.” He said firmly, eyes narrowing. “You forgot about us. You let us starve, and now you’re invading our only hideout.”

Komaru flinched. “I- We-” She stuttered, but Nagisa's eyes were glinting with betrayal.

“You want us to  _ trust  _ you? You want us to think you don’t want to hurt us?” He asked loudly, tears welling his eyes. “You want us to think you’re not just another set of adults who want us dead? You-”

“We thought you died, we weren’t expecting you to be  _ here, _ We thought we’d never even see your bodies again after Monaca, please...” Komaru stuttered desperately. All of the children went shock still.

Touko just looked at her in alarm. What had she said?

Eventually, Kotoko stood up on shaky legs, pushing past Nagisa’s arm. She walked determinedly towards Komaru, causing Touko to step forward protectively.

“Kotoko, what are you doing? St-Stay behind me!” Nagisa called out, but Kokoto moved determinedly towards two adults. Before Komaru could even blink, Kotoko had pushed Touko out of the way and kicked her hard in the shin, causing her to cry out and buckle over. “Don’t ever say her name again.” She hissed in Komaru’s ear. Touko grabbed the small girl’s arm angrily, but Komaru managed to stand back up enough to gently pull them apart.

“I won’t.” She whispered back, directly to the younger girl. “I shouldn’t have... I'm so sorry. But you don't have to be afraid of her anymore. All we want to do is help you.”

Kotoko nodded, and turned on her heel to the other Warriors. “I trust her.”

  
  
Nagisa stared at her blankly. “Y-You what?”

  
  
“I trust her.” Kotoko let out a sharp giggle, completely unlike her previous demeanour. _Lil' Ultimate Actress_ , Komaru recalled. “She’s cute, isn’t she? And I trust everything cute!”

“Kotoko, now’s seriously not the time to just-” Nagisa started panickedly, but before he could finish the other two warriors had slipped under his arm to join them. Komaru smiled up at Touko happily a the two other children tumbled over to them. Touko pouted, but bit her tongue, which Komaru was eternally grateful for.

The red-haired boy spoke first. “I mean, as the leader of the Warriors of Hope, I should trust my friends!” He declared triumphantly, eyes shining, “And if Kotoko says so, then they must not be like _all_ the other demons, y’know?” He stepped over to Komaru with a small smile.

“Yeah! If she hate me… I know that Kotoko has good judgement…” The other boy started, but with his mask no longer covering his face he was much less intimidating. “Gehehe… Even the ugly lady is looking at me so hatefully…”

Komaru just laughed and put a hand on Touko's shoulder defensively. None of the warriors were facing them; they had turned to Nagisa, who look horrified at the turn of events. He took a slight step back, and Komaru pulled away from the clamouring kids to move towards him slowly. She reached a hand out, flinching as the blue-haired boy recoiled. 

“C’mon, Nagisa…” she said comfortingly. “We only want to help you."

"I-I can't trust you! I need to keep them safe, th-this is our only home-" Nagisa yelled at her. 

"Nagisa, you're all starving here. We can't possibly leave you like this!" Komaru replied, as Nagisa turned his head away. "Please... at least let us find you something to eat."

Nagisa faltered, and considered his options. Komaru could see it was tempting; he was sickly thin, and his cheeks were hollow. He probably hadn’t had a real meal in months.

“...Fine.” He sighed resignedly, eyes resting on the other warriors playing around Touko. “But you better not betray us.” Komaru nodded, beaming at him.They walked back over to Touko and the other children.

They were loudly dancing around, clearly excited, and Touko seemed like she couldn’t take much more. The short-haired girl smiled at her girlfriend sadly, and decided to try and wrestle Kotoko off of her, taking her hand and informing her of the plan. Her eyes widened at the promise of food, somewhat confirming Komaru’s suspicions. 

The pink-haired girl took Komaru’s hand eagerly, and gave Nagisa a pointed look to do the same. He complied resentfully, but still held on to Komaru like his life depended on it. Touko managed to grab the other two warriors’ hands, and together they all walked back out into the city, still glowing in the sunlight. 

This was going to be one hell of a report to Future Foundation.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter!! twitter.com/bunniimelon <3
> 
> heres some fanart i drew for this fic too: https://twitter.com/BunniiMelon/status/1148607316650053635


End file.
